simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Exe19
Witaj! Tutaj miał być jakiś tekst powitalny, nie chciało mi sie nic wymyślić. W każdym razie jeśli masz jakiś problem, prośbę lub uwagę pisz śmiało! Wandale Dziękuję za wytłumaczenie. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: Jeśli na Simspedii pojawi się jakiś wandal, co muszę zrobić, aby go zablokować, i w jaki sposób poznam, że on w ogóle znajduje się na Simspedii? Wiem, że zadaję wiele pytań, ale chcę się upewnić, aby być całkowicie przygotowaną w każdej sytuacji :) Nicol_98 18:58, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze, rozumiem. Ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na ostatnie pytanie. Może podam przykład: Czy mam sprawdzać wszystkie zmiany wprowadzone przez niezalogowanych użytkowników czy w ogóle sprawdzać wszystkie zmiany, niezależnie, czy wprowadził je niezarejestrowany użytkownik, czy też zalogowany (czy mam wchodzić w poszczególne strony)? Dzięki!! Na mojej dyskusji dałeś mi link do swojego podpisu. Porównałam obydwa i zorientowałam się, że nie powinnam go robić w Wordzie!!! Ale popatrzyłam na Twój i już poprawiłam. Dzięki za (może nieświadomą, ale co tam) pomoc. sandy97 Szablon:Sim Pytałeś się, po co się męczę z szablonem. Otóż, zależy mi na wyglądzie i chciałam trochę odświeżyć wygląd wiki. Na medal Cześć, Exe, przypomniały mi się nasze głosowania. Otóż, głosowania na Grafikę / Artykuł na medal już się powinny skończyć, a wciąż trwają. Zrobiłabym z tym porządek, muszę tylko wiedzieć: jak dać artykułowy / plikowi tytuł medalowego? Na medal Pousuwałam głosowania i dodałam tytuły. Chyba już jest dobrze. Dlaczego edytowałaś mój nowy artykuł? Nie wtrąca się w sprawy Ślązakow bez pozwolenia Najlepszy użytkownik Przeglądając Sims Wiki, wpadłam na pomysł, aby najaktywniejszych użytkowników wyróżniać. Np. można zgłosić czyjąś (może nie tylko swoją?) kandydaturę i wśród listy kandydatów głosujący powinni wybierać (oczywiście, można by głosować na siebie). Byłyby jakieś warunki (liczba edycji, grafik, itd), trzeba by też dać uzasadnienie. Potem, na Głównej byłoby wspomnienie o takim użytkowniku i jego dokonaniach. Z tego, co widzę, jesteś tutaj jedynym (oprócz mnie) stale pojawiającym się Adminem i chciałabym znać Twoją opinię na ten temat. Oczywiście, wzięłabym to na siebie. PS. Zmieniłam trochę Główną, jak Ci się podoba? Główna Zrobiłam z 20 edycji i myślę mi się, że jest już ukończona. Co di grafik się zgadzam, i z tego, co mi się wydaje, za obecność ramki odpowiada element THUMB w trybie źródłowym, ale jak go wywalam, to obrazek świruje i nie chce się słuchać. A jak poprawiam położenie, to pojawia się ramka -.- GNM i ANM spróbuje zrobić jutro (po 12.00 nie mam neta w komputerze i cóż... zostaje mi telefon), chociaż dopiero się uczę szablonów, ale to nie powinno być zbyt trudne. Co do ostatniego, to nie do końca wiem, co masz na myśli. ._. Pewnie widziałeś, że zostawiłam na dyskusji Albiny von Roth prośbę o poprawę zachowania, ta jednak usunęła to (ma jakiś dziwny zwyczaj usuwania postów ze swojej dyskusji, które mają jej zwrócić uwagę na jej zachowanie). Jej zachowanie podchodzi chyba pod łamanie regulaminu (wywyższanie się i rządzenie, mimo, że chyba nawet Rollbacka nie ma) i wydaje mi się, że należy z nią zrobić porządek (np. zniechęcanie innych użytkowników, że to są jej "Śląskie sprawy" i BEZ JEJ ZGODY nie mamy prawa edytować. Co o tym myślisz? Przepraszam Przepraszam, że Cię nie posłuchałam, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam co odpisać. Skoro robię takie błędy lepiej nie będę już dawała kategorii - nie znięchęcam się. Po prostu nie chcę psuć Simspedii. Lunavampirek15 16:35, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo Zastanawiałam się nad logiem Simspedii i przypadkiem znalazłam takie coś. Wydaje mi się, że można by zastąpić tym obrazkiem obecne logo. Właśnie nie wiem, co zrobić z kryształową kulą - jak na razie, białe tło logo różni się z tłem wiki, a ja nie do końca wiem, jak dać efekt przezroczystości tła (GIMP mi niestety nie pomógł). Można by spróbować wywalić kryształek z tamtego pliku i zastąpić kulą. Albo dać tamto, a to obecne logo zostawić na stronach Simspedii, takich jak Wstęp, albo listy artykułów o podobnych nazwach (np. Malcolm Landgraab). Wydaje mi się, że tamto logo trochę ładniej się prezentuje (i ma przezroczyste tło). Arsenał gier Niezłe siły Eksiku,gratuluję! :Clawdwolff15 Kategorie Widzę, że ostatnio robi się tu bałagan z kategoriami (bo NIEKTÓRZY mają dziwną manię na punkcie odznak) i chciałam z Tobą (jako drugim aktywnym adminem) skonsultować, jakie mamy stosować kategorie - np. czy lepiej jest stosować "Zmarli" czy "Nieżyjący Simowie", albo "Zmarli Simowie". I tak samo "Simowie - nastolatkowie", "Nastolatki", czy "Nastolatkowie". Bo jak się zrobi większy bałagan, to już za nic nie da się tego posprzątać, a tak to jeszcze można coś zrobić. 07:34, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kategorie No dobra, wprowadzamy krótsze wersje (Simowie - dorośli = Dorośli). Ogólnie myślałam o rozbudowaniu Simspedii (fora, itd.), Pomoc mogłaby być świetnym pomysłem, patrząc na stan Simspedii. Możnaby tam umieścić instrukcje do szablonów (swoją drogą, będę chciała wprowadzić nowe, w weekend się za to wezmę), wskazówki edycyjne, itp. Przy tym, można przerobić główną (nad tym też pracuję). PS. Co będzie z logo? OK, to jeszcze tylko: co będzie z pomocą? Jakby co, wezmę to na siebie, tylko trzeba ustalić, co tam ma być i jak. No, zmieniłam logo, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba (trochę się namęczyłam w Gimpie, ale dla Simspedii wszystko). Mam do Ciebie małą prośbę. Mógłbyś mi nadać uprawnienia Biurokraty? Oprócz tego, że takie uprawnienia na pewno mi się przydadzą, warto zauważyć, że inni Admini nie są ostatnio aktywni. Dzięki!! Wielkie dzięki za uprawnienia! Napewno będę ich mądrze używać. Oczywiście, już się biorę za pomoc. Jeszcze raz dzięki, Blokada Proszę o zablokowanie użytkownika 79.187.51.204 za wypisywanie wulgaryzmów na stronach (byłabym za tym żeby na zawsze). Zdemolował artykuł Rodzina Ćwir. Szablony Niedawno edytowałam mieszkaców Kwitnących Wzgórz. W szablonie BioSim na samej górze chyba pownna być nazwa gry (dodatku) jednak nie wiem jak to zrobić, bo cały czas jest tam [[]] Przykładowa strona : Gienek Łopatka Z góry dziękuję za pomoc SweetStrawberry MediaWiki Czy jest jakiś spis stron MediaWiki? Ostatnio chciałam poprawić kilka rzeczy, ale nie wiem, gdzie szukać. 08:32, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki! Na pewno mi się przyda, szczególnie przy "przebudowywaniu" Simspedii na lepsze. Priorytety Szczerze mówiąc, to pisałam to na szybko - nie w kolejności, językiem moich skrótów myślowych - byleby nie zapomnieć (cała ja). Pomoc stoi u mnie wyżej niż urozmaicenie graficzne Forum. Ogólnie, mam zamiar się za to niedługo zabrać, najpierw za tekst, a potem to uładnić ramkami - jak na Nonsensopedii. Pomoc Pewnie widziałeś, że wzięłam się już za pomoc. I tutaj chciałam Cię prosić o pomoc (z pomocą): a) Jak zrobić, żeby nie było spisu treści? b) Pod dolnymi nagłówkami kropka oznaczająca punkt zmienia się w gwiazdkę i wali się formatowanie. Wiesz może, co z tym zrobić, albo do kogo się zwrócić? Pomoc Dzięki za magiczne słowo :) Co do kropek, widać to pod sekcjami "Techniczne" i "Do edytorów" - pierwszy punkt nie jest elementem listy, jest "zwykłym" tekstem, a obok niego gwiazdka. Wymagania na Admina Cześć, Exe, ostatnio przypomniały mi się, jakie mamy wymagania na Admina. Nie wydaje Ci się, że są one trochę za... mało wymagające? 100 edycji to naprawdę mało, szczególnie w dzisiejszym obłędzie kategoryzowania. Poza tym, nie zauważyłam wymagań co do przestrzegania zasad ortografii... A jak tak patrzę na niektórych użytkowników, którzy teoretycznie spełniają te wymagania i mogliby zostać Adminami... Nie wydaje Ci się, że trzeba by te wymagania zaostrzyć? Bo potem może być taka sytuacja, że ktoś dostanie Admina przy 100ce edycji, po czym będzie wpadać raz na tydzień i zrobi jedną edycję, w ogóle nie wykorzystując swoich uprawnień. Szczególnie przy dzisiejszych "chętnych" do zostania Adminami. Co o tym myślisz? 18:41, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) No, to 350 to chyba jest rozsądna granica (IMO 500 byłoby lepsze, ale wtedy mogłoby dojść do nabijania). Jestem za Rollbackiem (za np. 100 edycji), ale dla tych "myślących". Popieram zdjęcie wymogu grafikowego, zamiast tego dać inny wymóg - dbanie o ortografię. No bo weź popatrz na ekhm... pewnych użytkowników i ich styl pisania - strach dać Admina. Jestem też za odwoływaniem, szczególnie nieaktywnych Adminów. No, ale popatrzmy prawdzie w oczy - kto ten regulamin czyta? Popatrz na niektórych użytkowników i ich ortografię - a niektórzy z nich chcą być Adminami. Tak samo jest z emiktonami, itd. Wydaje mi się, że należy dać punkt - użytkownik zachowuje zasady ortografii i gramatyki. Co do rollbacka - nie wydaje Ci się, że to trochę za mało? 50 by było lepsze, no i edytowanie od minimum tygodnia. No i oczywiście z warunkiem, który podałeś. Co do odwoływania - popieram sąd na forum, ale też trzeba przyjrzeć sięaktywności Admina - bo co jak taki nieaktywny Admin dokona raz edycji na miesiąc? Albo pojawia się dość rzadko i nie wykorzystuje swoich uprawnień - no bo w sumie, to tylko Admin "na papierze". Co o tym myślisz? Przerobiłam zasady, są już w moim brudnopisie . Wydaje mi się, że można już je wpisać do właściwego artykułu. Spójrz na nie i powiedz, czy się zgadzasz, albo co być poprawił. GNA Spoko, też bywam zajęta :D Myślę, że powinniśmy ustalić zasady i je po prostu wprowadzić. Pod tym względem nie m chyba sensu urządzać głosowań (użytkownicy chyba i tak zagłosują na łatwiejszy wariant). Myślę, że jak najszybciej trzeba wprowadzić nowsze zasady, no bo z dzisiejszymi, to nawet taka Simspedystka mogła się ubiegać o prawa. Co do innych Adminów: szczerze mówiąc, to "stara trójka", czyli Dusia, Ciastkoo i Ilu Iluvatar nie są ostatnio aktywni, albo pojawiają się baaardzo rzadko, Nicol_98 też. Powinniśmy dać im znać, i urządzić głosowanie na Forum w sprawie ew. odwołania. Bo - mówiąc szczerze - to jesteśmy tu jedynymi aktywnymi Adminami. Co o tym myślisz? PS Gratuluję dokonania 1000nej edycji! Tak, zobaczyłam, ale miałam kiepski dostęp do komputera :D Co do GNA - wprowadziłam już nowszą wersję, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mieć zastrzeżeń. Mieszańce Fakt, trochę tego za dużo i do tego w bałaganie. Nie ma sensu tworzyć artykułów o "Wampiroślach", "Wilkowampirośli", "Wampigusie", itd. Rzeczywiście, lepiej zrobić jeden artykuł "Rasy mieszane" i tyle. Ale nie każdą możliwą kombinację, tylko te sensowne. Re: Dziwne.. coś Witam. W sprawie tych danych do Fecebook`a, to osoba która je podała ma także konto tu, na Simspedii. Tylko tak mówię, nie. Bo, żeby więcej tak nie kładła. [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Med']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'eli']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 21:25, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Mieszańce i poradnik Cześć, Exe. Chciałam się z Tobą dogadać na temat dwóch rzeczy: # Mieszańce: pisałam Ci, ale mi nie odpisałeś. Chciałam z Tobą ostatecznie ustalić, jak to ma być i kto to robi. Ja mam ostatnio mały problem z Internetem w komputerze, jakby co to w weekend, ale wtedy chcę poprawić notkę na blogu i zabrać się (w końcu) za te szablony. To jak będzie? (Sandy proponuje, żeby napisać wszystko w artykule rasy mieszane). # Co z tym nieszczęsnym poradnikiem? Trochę mi się przykro zrobiło i w rozemocjonowaniu usunęłam. Jednak, można by było ustalić i poprawić. To jak będzie? 17:20, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Szablon Ostatnio chciałam wprowadzić nowe szablony na Simspedię, jednak za nic nie da się ich przetłumaczyć, bo w trybie edycji widać tylko "dane" a nie "HTMLową" jego wersję. Nie wiesz co zrobić, aby to naprawić? Mówię m.in. o tym: Szablon:Simbio1 08:08, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) Administracja i MediaWiki Cześć Exe. Mam do Ciebie dwie sprawy: pierwsza to MediaWiki. Mam spis, jednak nie jest dla mnie do końca zrozumiały. Nie wiesz, które strony odpowiadają za konkretne cechy "wyglądu" wiki? Np. te widoczne na WikiActivity (np. portal społeczności, itd - porównaj naszą stronę z Sims Wiki). Druga: zauważyłeś już pewnie, że mamy wielu nieaktywnych adminów, np. (nie chcę tego robić, ale muszę) Dusię czy Nicol_98 (która swoją drogą nie spełnia nawet podstawowych wymagań). Co o tym myślisz? 17:58, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale założyłam na forum nowe głosowanie - w sprawie admiństwa Medeline. Wydaje mi się, że powinna dostać te uprawnienia, tymbardziej, że spełnia wymagania i zgodziła się poprawić nasze szablony. Mógł byś zagłosować? 18:35, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Odwołałam Dusię i Nicol_98 (bo po co admin, który od czasu do czasu weźmie tylko udział w głosowaniu, i nie spełnia wymagań na admina? To jest po prostu śmieszne). Odwołuję też pozostałych nieaktywnych, chciałam tylko spytać o tych z uprawnieniami biurokraty: bo da się ich tylko odwołać z funkcji administrora, biurokraty już nie. Teraz odwołam ich z funkcji admina, a jeżeli nie powrócą, to po prostu napisać do centrali? A druga sprawa, do głosowanie na Medeline. Dostała oba nasze głosy, więc chyba (przez brak innych adminów) kontynuowanie głosowania jest bez sensu, i można jej dać te uprawnienia już teraz. 07:14, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) o jaką historię ci chodzi...? ja tylko wrzuciłam nowe obrazki do szablonu krewny, tak żeby od razu wszystkie użyte już te stare obrazki zamieniły się na nowe. co znowu źle zrobiłam, co..? sorry za brak dużych liter, ale klawiatura coś mi się psuje. Odznaki Witaj Exe, chciałam do Ciebie napisać w sprawie naszych motywatorów, czyli odznak. Otóż, pierwotnie miały one zachęcać użytkowników do edytowania, jednak narobiły więcej problemów niż pożytków. Wiesz chyba, jak niektórzy spamują artykuły kategoriami, albo dorzucają bezsensowne grafiki, przez co na Simspedii robi się bałagan. Co o tym myślisz? 10:27, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Proponuję uczynić odznaki bardziej simowe np. zmienić obrazki.--Albina von roth 15:04, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Tak jest m.in. na MH Wiki (obrazki są z Monster High). Co do użytkowników, to Blanca-Saba jest dobrym przykładem (m.in. dodała zdjęcie Milly Pidgin do artykułu Roboty). Nieznane "teksty" Zauważyłem, że wykonałeś edycję na artykule Pułapki. Dodałeś do niego jakieś nieznane "kody" (?). Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć w czym one pomagają? Pytam z czystej ciekawości. Wojtexxx7 Dzięki za wytłumaczenie. :) Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7 Witaj Exe. Ostatnio zauważyłam, że bardzo często usuwasz strony. Mam do Ciebie pewną prośbę: czy zamiast usuwać strony, nie mógłbyś ich poprawiać: na przykład Szablon:Czarownica, który naprawdę łatwo poprawić zamiast usuwania. 13:59, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Przyznaję się, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest coś takiego jak USW i zbyt dobrze tego nie znam. 08:37, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki! To bardzo ułatwi mi pracę. 17:24, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że można to spokojnie umieścić tutaj. Po prostu, ogarnąć ten artykuł i dodać w odpowiednim miejscu. 07:19, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi, postaram się tak robić. Pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Witaj. Kiedyś Cię już o to prosiłam i teraz poproszę Cię znowu. Mógłbyś, zamiast usuwania, rozbudowywać strony? Np. ten z rodzinąBeaumont, można by spokojnie przetłumaczyć z The Sims Wiki, albo po prostu rozszerzyć. Tymbardziej, że miał już kategorię "Artykuły do rozbudowania". 08:17, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Problemy na The Sims Wiki Witaj, Exe19. Mam pewien problem. Admin na The Sims Wiki (angielska Simspedia), mianowicie Wiryawan310 zablokował mnie w niedzielę na 3 dni. Powód: wandalizmy i wojny edycyjne (tworzenie konta i wysyłanie e-maili zablokowane). Mianowicie informacje z lokalnych artykułów o karierach Kulinaria i Dziennikarstwo ten uważa za złe. Ja wpisałem dobre informacje. Wciąż z nim nie mogę się pogodzić! Pozdrawiam, 81.190.255.77 14:13, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Exe19, chciałbym coś zgłosić. Nie wiem jak to nazwać, po prostu w artykule Diana Jones nie da się umieszczać nowych kategorii. Mógłbyś to sprawdzić? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Twoja propozycja wydała mi się dość dobra, nawet ją trochę rozszerzyłam o obrazki. A tak na inny temat... trzeba by to ujednolicić. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze by było archiwizować po 50 nagłówkach + adres to powinno być Dyskusja użytkownika:Jakiśtamużytkownik/Archiwum/1 Dyskusja użytkownika:Jakiśtamużytkownik/Archiwum 1 Mnie się zdaje, że ta pierwsza jest lepsza. 09:33, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki na przyszłość postaram się czegoś takie nie robić.Przepraszam jeśli w jakiś sposób przez te dodawanie filmików cię uraziłam.Jasmina400 14:39, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Rozumiem, że chodzi o tą notkę "Odchodzę". No tak, właśnie tak myślałam, że to ryzyko utraty uprawnień. Ale ja to tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić reakcję innych. Myślałam, że nikt tego nie zauważył to usunęłam to. Jakby co to w niedalekiej przyszłości chyba stworzę jeszcze jedną taką notkę, żeby sprawdzić reakcję użytkowników.:P Mi nigdy nie znudzą się Simy. :) (za dużo kasy na nie przetraciłam).xD MediaWiki i kolory Nie wiesz, gdzie mogę poszukać listy stron MediaWiki, którymy się ustawia kolor, ale takiej łatwej do zrozumienia i przejrzystej? Dokładniej mówiąc, to mam na myśli te odpowiadające za np. ramkę wokół kategorii u dołu strony (np. porównaj sobie nasze z The Sims Wiki, itd). 13:30, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... to może byś mógł się go zapytać? 13:56, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale Cię 13 latka i 15 latka urobiły. :3 To za statystycznie 2 edycje dziennie.xD i Witaj. Chciałam się w końcu z Tobą oficjalnie pogodzić (przemyślałam sobie kilka spraw). To jak będzie? 16:08, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC)